Lover's Dance
by jessiechaos
Summary: Another Zero/Cain. Pre-series, part of the Forces universe but a stand alone.


Title: Lover's Dance

AN: Part of the Forces Universe. Is a compete one-shot, but just saying, for your information

#####

Today was going to be a first for Wyatt Cain. A first of many things but starting out, it was the first time Wyatt had ever skipped school. He felt a little guilty waving to his mother, walking with his best friend, Adrian Zero, away from the house, knowing that he wasn't heading to where his mother thought he was.

"Don't look so nervous, Wyatt, or she's going to suspect something," Adrian whispered into Wyatt's ear. Wyatt tried his best not to look nervous, but it was hard not to, when that was exactly how he felt at the moment. He wasn't really nervous about lying to his mother, or even skipping school. He knew he would most likely get caught after the fact, knowing his sister would most likely tell on him, but Wyatt was nervous for another reason entirely.

Wyatt turned looking at Adrian and saw the he was watching him, which was making him even more nervous, so Adrian took his hand and quickly got them both away from the Cain household. Wyatt wasn't even really sure where they were going at the moment, he left all the planning to Adrian, and planned he did. Wyatt took a deep breath as Adrian led him into the forest behind his school.

It had been about three months since the night where everything had changed between them. Wyatt and Adrian had been friends since they met when they were eight, where Wyatt whopped Adrian's ass on the playground. They both had gotten into trouble, even If Adrian had started it, but as they sat there, waiting for their parents to come pick them up (and eventually punish them); they talked, and soon became fast friends. Well that was until three months ago.

That night when Adrian snuck into Wyatt's room, like he had done so many times before, things changed, boundaries were crossed, and mutual lust had turned them from friends into something more. They had always been inseparable so when they started spending more time together, no one seemed to bat an eye. Their time together was now spent exploring each other, see what turned the other on, fooling around, and a lot of kissing. Wyatt sure did enjoy the kissing part, but they always stopped before going too far.

That was until today. As Adrian let them through the forest, and to a lake they both knew about, a place they both spent many of hours playing at, Wyatt was getting more nervous. When they were almost to the lake, Adrian turned and looked at him, flashing him a reassuring look, and it just made Wyatt's heart quicken its pace.

Wyatt wanted to kick himself at that. Gods he was acting like a girl, being so nervous, wasn't he? Do guys get so nervous when they were about to lose their… He couldn't even bring himself to think it. But still, it was about to happen, and he was happy it was going to be with someone he trusted, someone he loved and someone who loved him deeply in return.

When they got to the lake, Adrian's hand slipped from his and Wyatt was almost saddened by the loss. He watched as Adrian looked around the lake, surveying the place. When Adrian was happy with the area he turned back to Wyatt with a smile.

"So what do you want to do?" Adrian said. Wyatt blinked once, giving Adrian a confused look.

"I thought we came here to..." Wyatt said. Adrian let out a laugh at that.

"I have all day to devour you, I just thought you might want to go for a swim or maybe some fishing, but if you just want to get to it, that is fine as well." Adrian said, moving in to kiss Wyatt's cheek. "You just seemed so nervous; I just thought you wanted to relax first." Zero said softly.

"Nervous, me?… not at all." Adrian just gave him a look.

"Wy, I'm nervous too, it's natural to be a bit, since we are about to… do something new. I know we have been planning this for a bit, but if you're not ready, I understand…" Adrian said, looking more serious the Wyatt had ever seen him before.

"Who said I wasn't ready?" Wyatt said; smile wide before leaning in, letting his lips brush up against Adrian's ever so lightly. Wyatt could feel the smile spread across his friend's lips before he felt Adrian's hand slip into his hair, pulling him deeper into the kiss. Adrian had always been a good kisser and damn if he could not make Wyatt come with those lips. When the need for air became too great for either of them, Adrian broke apart slightly, lips barely still touching, as he stared into Wyatt's sparkling blue eyes.

"Are you sure?" Adrian asked again. Wyatt just nodded and felt the smile go wide on Adrian's lips again. He pulled away then, taking his bag off his shoulders, before opening it up, pulling a blanket out of it. Wyatt watched as he spread the fabric on the shoreline of the lake before laying on it, patting next to him for Wyatt to join him.

Wyatt smiled moving to sit next to Adrian, Adrian's eyes watching him the entire time. Adrian smiled up at him, before moving one of his hands to cup Wyatt's cheek, bring his face down to meet his, pulling Wyatt into a soft kiss. Wyatt just melted into the kiss feeling himself being pushed gently to his back, Adrian laying next to him as their lips stayed locked. Wyatt felt Adrian's hand in his hair, fingers playing with the short strands.

They laid their on the blanket kissing for what seemed like forever, and when Wyatt felt like nothing more than a pile of goo under Adrian's fingers, Adrian's fingers slipped down Wyatt's chest, to the hem of his shirt, removed. In that brief second, before their lips collided again, Wyatt's eyes locked with Adrian's and all the love that he saw in them cause the last bit of nervousness to fade away from Wyatt.

Adrian's hands slowly moved their way over Wyatt's chest and back as his lips slipped off of Wyatt's lips, down his chin, and slowly down his neck. Adrian nibbled at Wyatt's pulse point, and it sent shivers throughout Wyatt's body. Wyatt didn't think he had ever been this hard before. He wasn't sure if it was Adrian's attempts to relax him or if it was just the anticipation of what was to come that did it, but he wasn't sure he was going to last long; he felt like he was going to pop the second Adrian laid a hand on him.

When Wyatt felt a hand on his pants, unbuttoning them it took all his control not to come right there. He felt Adrian's lips leave his neck, smiling at him before both hands when to Cain's pants, slipping off the garments from Wyatt's body, leaving him completely naked before Adrian. Wyatt couldn't help but blush lightly as Adrian's eyes raked over his now naked body. It wasn't the first time he been naked in front of Adrian, but it had been the first time he had looked at him with such lustfulness in his eyes and something else there as well. If Wyatt had to guess it was almost a possessiveness, like Wyatt was all his.

"Gods, Wy, you're so gorgeous," Adrian said smiling at Wyatt. Wyatt let out a laugh.

"You don't have to charm me, Adrian, I'm a sure thing," Wyatt said, and Adrian just smiled.

"And you are all mine," Adrian whispered leaning in for another searing kiss. Wyatt moaned into the kiss, hands on Adrian's shoulders, pulling at the clothing that was there.

"No fair, I'm naked while you're still completely clothed," Wyatt panted out. Adrian just flashed him a devilish smile.

"That is because today, it's all about you," Adrian said, kissing down Wyatt's neck again, but didn't stop there as he continued down Wyatt's chest. Wyatt could tell where he was heading so his hand when to Adrian's shoulder quickly, stopping his progress.

"I'm so wound up right now I'm going to pop as soon as you touch me…" Wyatt admitted. Adrian just smiled wider.

"I'm counting on it," Adrian said, moving down to Wyatt's stomach. Wyatt couldn't do much more then moan as Adrian got closer and closer to his destination. When Wyatt felt the hot breath on him, he had to bite his lip to keep from coming. When he felt that hot tongue on him, licking him from base to tip, Wyatt shuddered. After that Adrian's hand wrapped around his cock and it only took two thrusts when Wyatt shouted, coming with another shudder.

"Gods, Wy, just that look on your face could make me come," Adrian purred out as Wyatt panted beneath him.

"Why?" Wyatt panted out. Adrian chuckled again.

"I know you, Wy, you're far from over," Adrian said, before he moved in, licking up Wyatt's cum and Wyatt couldn't help but grow hard again at the sight of it. "Or maybe I'm going to set a new record, what are we up to, five times in one day?" Wyatt's eyes went wide at that.

"Adrian, are you trying to kill me?" Wyatt asked, smile wide on his lips. Adrian smiled, slipping back up Wyatt's body, before whispering into Wyatt's ear.

"Would you enjoy that, coming six or more times today, I can do that, you know I can," Adrian purred out.

"I'm sure you could, but then you would have to explain to my mother why you're dragging her exhausted son home," Wyatt said.

"Point taken," Adrian said before sitting up then, looking quite serious. "Well, there are three ways we can do this," Adrian said softly and Wyatt just nodded, getting a little nervous again. "You can lie on your stomach and I can be behind you, you can lay on your side, and be behind you again." Adrian smiled at that. "Or… You can be on your back, and I can… prop your legs up. The book said all three are good for beginners," Adrian added. Wyatt gave him a look then.

"Book?"

"Yeah, last month when I when went with father to Central City, I went to a bookstore and… I bought a book."

"You bought a BOOK?" Wyatt said in almost shock.

"Yeah, the lady in the book store was quite helpful, helped me fine the right book and everything," Adrian smiled and Wyatt just stared at him in utter shock, as the blush spread across his face. Adrian leaned in then, giving Wyatt a light kiss on his flushed cheek. "I just wanted to make sure I knew what I was doing so I could make you feel good, Wy. I want to make sure the love of my life is well taken care of," Wyatt's blushed brighten at that. Adrian smiled before pulling Wyatt into another passionate kiss. When Adrian broke the kiss, he looked down at Wyatt.

"So?" he asked.

"I want to see you…" Wyatt said, and Adrian just nodded at that. Adrian backed away then, leaving Wyatt lying on the blanket, moving over to his bag. He pulled out a tube then and Wyatt knew what it was. Wyatt was getting nervous again.

"If you changed your mind, we can stop," Adrian said, giving Wyatt a loving smile. Wyatt looked at him then, knowing that he would if he wanted, but he knew what he wanted. He wanted this; he wanted him.

"I'm fine, really. I'm not going to change my mind," Wyatt said. Adrian raised an eyebrow at that.

"Wyatt, you're nervous, I get that, but if you don't relax a little, I'm calling it off. The last thing I ever want to do is hurt you, and that is all I'm going to do if you're this tense…" Adrian explained. Wyatt's eyes went downcast at that.

"I'm sorry," he said and before he knew it, he felt Adrian's arms wrapping around him.

"I didn't mean to make you feel bad. I just… I never want to hurt you. That is not what this is about. This is about us, you and me being together. I feel like I'm forcing you into it when I see that look in your eyes."

"What look?" Wyatt asked, not sure what Adrian was seeing.

"You look almost terrified, Wyatt. Are you sure you want to do this, I'm willing to stop," Adrian pushed again.

"I'm scared, yes, it's the first time we are going to do this and I'm a little worried of it hurting, but I trust you Adrian… I want to be with you, in every way imaginable. I've never wanted anything more in my life," Wyatt said, moving up to kiss Adrian passionately. "I love you Adrian, mind, body and soul. It's all yours. Make me yours."

"How can you say no to that?" Adrian said with a bright smile, pulling Wyatt into a quick kiss.

"Turn over," Adrian said, motioning for Wyatt to turn onto his stomach. He gave him a look then.

"But I want to see you…" Wyatt said softly.

"Trust me," Adrian said and Wyatt nodded before turning over. Adrian moved, straddling Wyatt's ass, hands started to slide up Wyatt's back, tell they got to his shoulders. Once he was there, Adrian's fingers started to work the tension out of those shoulders. Wyatt moaned out as Adrian started to massage his back. Adrian worked Wyatt's back for what seemed like forever, till all the tension was nowhere to be found. Wyatt felt Adrian lean onto his back, feeling the hot breath on the back of his neck and ears.

"You relaxed?" Adrian purred out, and all Wyatt could do was moan, nodding. "Good, now stay that way." And Wyatt felt Adrian slip from his back, but his hand kept kneading on his back, moving one of his hands lower now, massaging the base of his spine. Wyatt hears the snap; of something being opened and without thinking he tensed again.

"Wyatt…" Adrian warned, and Wyatt takes a deep breath before closing his eyes, thinking of Adrian as he relaxed again. He felt the finger slip within his cheeks, extremely slick, and slightly cold, but quickly warming up against Adrian's fingers. He felt the fingers rubbing up and down, making everything they touched slick. It was an interesting sensation, but not unpleasant so Wyatt just laid there, feeling Adrian's fingers on him.

One of Adrian's fingers rubbed up against his entrance, rubbing around, slicking it up. Wyatt was expecting more but Adrian didn't push at all. It felt nice, almost pleasurable, and Wyatt was getting lost within the sensation, when he felt the first slight nudge in, and before Wyatt could react, it was gone. He felt Adrian's lips on the bottom of his spine then, kissing up his back and Wyatt couldn't help but moan out at Adrian's hot mouth on his skin, and then he felt another nudge, a little further this time but it was gone again. This happened a few more times, a little further each time while Adrian's mouth danced over his back. It was slowly driving Wyatt nuts. When Adrian nudged again, Wyatt pushed back on his finger, pushing the slick digit within his body, and Wyatt let out a moan in pleasure at that.

"I told you, you had nothing to worry about, Wy. I'm taking care of you," Adrian purred out.

"I want you, I want you inside me, Adrian, please," Wyatt moaned out at that.

"In time. I want to make sure you are completely ready for me," Adrian purred and he began to pulled his finger out, before slipping it back in, at a different angle, searching for something. When Wyatt moans out loudly, clenching around Adrian's finger, Adrian smiled, knowing he found what he was looking for.

"What the fuck was that?" Wyatt panted out, and Adrian laughed at Wyatt's words.

"Something that is going to make this a very pleasant experience for you," Adrian said pushing up against that spot again and watched Wyatt squirm beneath him. Adrian did that a few times more before he slipped his finger from Wyatt and heard the whimper. He smiled before he started to tease Wyatt's entrance again, this time with two digits, slipping them in slightly, only to back out. On his third time, he heard Wyatt let out a frustrated growl.

"God's please! You're going to tease me to death," Wyatt begged. Adrian just smiled, not saying a word as he kept his slow pace. He continues like this, pushing in two, three, then four fingers, teasing Wyatt's prostate when he could, making sure Wyatt was well prepared, but also enjoying Wyatt's whimpers and moans as he squirmed. Adrian slipped his digits out of Wyatt then, smiling at his soon to be lover.

"Turn over, Wyatt." Adrian purred out. Wyatt did just that, lying on his back, looking up at Adrian. Adrian could see the pure lust and love that was in Wyatt's eyes then. Adrian's slick hand, slipped down Wyatt's chest, slipping over his stomach and then his cock, so hard, leaking out pre-cum over the remnants of their earlier session. Gods, the man was gorgeous before him, everything he ever wanted. It was then that Adrian moved to pull his shirt over his head. He looked back down at Wyatt when the garment was off, looking for any hesitation, finding none. Adrian just smiled as he popped the button of his extremely tight jeans. He been hard since they walked here, and he nearly came a few times at the sounds that Wyatt was making before him.

Adrian when to pull of his jeans and undergarments off then, both almost soaked through with pre-cum and sweat. God's he had never been this turned on before, looking down at Wyatt, watching him strip, legs spread, so receptive to what Adrian was about to do to him. He wasn't sure he could last at all, not with the show that Wyatt was giving him.

Adrian took his jeans in his hands, folding them up, as Wyatt watched him curiously. Adrian smiled before placing them under Wyatt's ass, pushing Wyatt forward some and Wyatt just let him. Adrian grabbed the tube again, placing a bit of the lubrication on his hand before spreading it over his erection with a groan and Wyatt just watched him.

"Are you ready?" Adrian asked one last time. Wyatt smiled at him.

"Adrian, I've been waiting my whole life for you, so yes, I think I'm ready." Wyatt said, and Adrian just smiled and for once, this entire wonderful day, Adrian found himself growing nervous. He looked down at Wyatt, the man he loved more than anything else in his life, looking into his eyes, that shown the love and trust within. It was within those eyes that he got his courage back, leaning in, pulling Wyatt's legs up, and letting them rest on his shoulders. It seemed awkward to Adrian but as he leaned in, the tip of his erection sliding along Wyatt's slick ass, watching the look of lust slip into those blue eyes, he knew it was all going to be just right.

"Gods Adrian, no more teasing, I want you now!" Wyatt growled at that, and Adrian couldn't hold back any longer, sliding slowly into Wyatt, with a loud and satisfying groan. He felt his cock being surrounded by the warm, slick and still so fucking tight, heat. Gods it was better then what he imagined it would be, better than anything he ever felt before. He slid in deeper and when the tip of his cock slid up against that spot inside, he watched as Wyatt's whole body quaked with pleasure.

"Fuck, Wyatt, Gods, it's so good, too good,." Adrian moaned out, as he stayed there, balls deep within his lover, panting hard as the sensation of his squirming lover was giving him. He watched as Wyatt's hand slipped to his hard cock, stroking it lazily as his eyes never left Adrian's face.

"Fuck me, Adrian, I want you so bad, I'm so hard for it. I want you, only you, I want you to cum inside me, filling me up completely," Wyatt said seductively and Adrian just groan..

"Gods, Wyatt, with such things coming out of your mouth, I'm not sure I'm going to last long," Adrian moaned, hands moving to Wyatt's hips, squeezing them roughly.

"Well, you will never know until you try, so fuck me Adrian, Fuck me until we can't take it anymore," Wyatt said, pushing back on Adrian's cock, making Adrian shutter with need.

"You always know just what to say," Adrian moaned.

"And you need to move before you drive both of us insane." Wyatt said. Adrian nodded at that, sliding his hips back slightly, pushing back in gently. When Wyatt moaned his approval, Adrian slid back more before rocking his hips again. It was breathtaking and agonizing all at the same time, and Adrian loved it. Adrian started out slow, wanting this to last forever, not wanting to ever leave the heat he found himself in, but Wyatt wasn't going to have it, a few sultry words and moving his hips just right and Adrian couldn't stand it anymore. He found himself snapping his hips in hard and fast, as Wyatt moan in ecstasy below him, stroking himself along with Adrian's strokes.

Adrian felt his orgasm quickly approaching, but he tried his best to hold on, wanting nothing more than to come with the site of Wyatt, moaning before him, coming with him. Just the thought of it nearly set Adrian off, making him slow down, just a bit and when Wyatt growled at him, begging for more, faster, harder, Adrian just let go, giving Wyatt all he wanted. It wasn't long before Adrian gave in, falling over the edge, coming hard within Wyatt's body, with a carnal shout.

As Adrian's orgasm washed over him, he heard the sound of Wyatt below him, shouting as well, feeling the tight heat of his lover getting even tighter, and Adrian's orgasm reached new highs and of he could come again at that moment, he would have. He left Wyatt's legs slip off his shoulders then, collapsing onto Wyatt at that moment, wanting nothing more than to be close to him.

They laid there for what seemed like an eternity, limbs tangled together, the smell of sex and sweat heavy in the air, their bodies still tingled from their orgasms. It seemed like forever until Wyatt grunted slightly, moving, which cause Adrian to slip off Wyatt's chest, laying beside his lover, arm staying possessively over Wyatt's chest.

It was Wyatt who eventually slipped from Adrian's grasp, and Adrian propped himself up on his elbow watching his lover get to his feet looking down at him, smile bright on his face.

"Catch me if you can," Wyatt said before making a mad dash for the lake, jumping into the water, Adrian let out a laugh, smiling brightly at his lover, before getting to his feet, and after him.


End file.
